My Sun, My Everlasting
by sweetcheesecake
Summary: Pieces of glass break and memories escape. My heartbeats are counted, slowly, slowly. I'm not prepared to meet my fate, please, till then, won't you stay? SasuSaku
1. Picking Everlastings

Have faith, child, here's an iris.

Give it to your father and worship the Lord.

Hope, child, here's a daffodil.

Give it to you mother, help carry her load.

Love, child, here's a rose.

Give it to your lover and never let go.

-

-

-

**My Sun, My Everlasting**

It is early evening and the sun is bright in the sky. It is close to sunset.

Shadows flicker as two figures rest on the grassy field.

A cute, small girl with beautiful, long pink hair sits in the grass, pulling happily at the grass and flowers. She looks up toward her blonde-haired friend, smiling radiantly, and holds up a flower to him. He returns her smile, albeit a bit sadly and accepts the flower. She flashes him another grin and resumes picking flowers.

Naruto gazes down at his best friend and reaches down to softly tuck her fly away strands of hair behind her ear. She glances up at him and grins hesitantly before shying away, uncomfortable. She moves onto a new patch of flowers.

The boy is kind, but he is not her sun, no matter how radiant and joyful he is, no matter how much light he shines, there is someone else who will always feel warmer to her.

_My beautiful sun_

She cooed softly, looking up at the sky, glancing at the sun.

The picture of something red, three tadpoles. Raven locks. The frame is dark, but the picture is bright.

Warm. Light. Like the sun.

She flops down gracefully onto the soft grass, enjoying the tickle of their soft green strands and feeling her hair flow gently with the mild wind. She stares up at the sky, the colors turning dark blue, light red, orange. The sight is truly beautiful.

The sun is here and she heeds Naruto's warning not to look directly at the sun. She frowned grumpily a bit, wanting to see its light, its beauty.

She raises her hand slowly, moving it directly over her view of the sun. She moves her hand this way and that, fingers slightly spread apart, slowly, softly, seeing the rays of sunshine seep through and shine on her.

The colors dance and the rays warm her.

She turns her palm toward her, her fingers curved but separated. She smiles tenderly as the sunlight pushes through. Sparkles of soft light, sparks of remembrance, feelings like bittersweet.

She closes her eyes, feeling the warmth on her lids, seeing the faint red yellow. Her eyes squint lightly as she feels something poke at her mind.

_I love you_

She lies still, sinking, feeling, crying inside for some unknown reason. Her heart pricks unpleasantly every time she feels the sun, sees the sunset, sunrise, sunshine. But she cannot stop. She wants, she hopes for whatever she is waiting for to come and rescue her.

-

-

If your love is so strong, how can it be forgotten when I'm gone?

_-_

_-_

Naruto looks at the flower he has given by her and finds that it is an everlasting flower. Plain and pretty in both ways. He smiles humorlessly. He found it ironic that she would always pick everlastings. After all, they were supposed to symbolize never-ending memories.

His eyes hardened as he remembered how Sasuke had left them for his revenge. The nine-tailed host felt his anger flaring up every time he thought about it. He hated Sasuke for what he had done,

How could he have left us?

We loved him and…

Even though Naruto wanted to deny it, he knew that Sasuke had loved them too. Which had made him a bigger bastard for leaving them.

Naruto had failed to bring him back and he hated that he could not make Sakura feel any better. She had started fading. He laughed bitterly at himself. Naruto and Sakura had different ways of handling it. Naruto would train and Sakura…

She had almost drowned in her tears and after she had stopped crying, she had stopped speaking. After she had stopped speaking, she had stopped feeling. And after she had stopped feeling, she had stopped remembering.

No one had been able to do anything. Tsunade tried her best but Sakura's mind was well protected and it would not let Tsunade tweak with it. It was intent on staying happy, not knowing, not feeling.

In the end, the only way she could forget the pain was to forget everything.

14 months after Sasuke had left, Sakura had completely forgotten everything. After 6 months of hoping and waiting, her memories did not seem to be coming back.

Naruto had no idea grief could be so powerful. Either grief or love he wasn't sure.

He watched as Sakura lay there, blissfully unaware, not feeling any sadness. Naruto could not decide whether to be happy or sad for her.

Today, Tsunade had informed him that Sakura's mind was deteriorating. Already, she had reverted to acting like a small, innocent child. The Hokage had given her 6 months before she would slip into a coma and then inevitably die.

The blonde-haired youth turned away from her, facing away from the sun. There, his eyes were covered by shadows and no one could see the tears leaking from them.

When he opens his eyes, they are determined and hard as diamonds, his blue eyes burning.

I can't save you, Sakura-chan, but Sasuke can.

He painfully pushes back his tormented feelings and forces himself to walk away from the girl he loves. He will leave now before he gets hurt. He will go now, before she can leave him and leave him even more broken than he is now.

His steps falter as he hears her wind-chime laughter fill his ears. Her happiness, so dear to him. He closes his eyes and revels in the sound for a while.

Then he resumes his pace.

You will not break me.

_Bye, Sakura-chan._

-

-

My darling dear, I wish you happy. Feel the sunshine and think of me. Drink in my warmth and sleep pleasantly.

-

-

But she turns to see him leaving at she cries out in fear.

"Naruto!"

He is tempted to whirl around to see if she had remembered but then he resists. But he has hope now, for at least she knows.

_You are important to me_

He resumes his steps and she does not call again. She silently watches as his form disappears in the distance.

A small prick, a small sliver of brightness, a window of light.

_Don't leave me_

She watches silently still, afraid to call out, afraid to not. She strokes the everlastings in her hand lovingly. Somehow, something is calling and she is remembering…something.

Confused.

His lips tilt up slightly, feeling her gaze on his back.

Even though it kills me inside to see you like this, I want you to live. I want you to last. Like the everlastings.

Their color will not fade for years.

Please, Sakura, won't you do the same?

-

-

You're sweet, like honeydew on a morning's dawn, a drop of honey in sugarless tea, like bittersweet.

-

-

-

Naruto had left.

And today he comes back.

And it's not just Naruto.

The prince has come to take his princess.

2 months have passed and I'm coming home, coming home to home sweet home. My dear, please don't be sad, my dear, welcome me back.

Sasuke-kun.

-

-

-

Through dark times like these, I wonder, is it light that you see? In your shadowed eyes, your light is me.

-

-

-

Naruto had somehow, _somehow_ defeated Sasuke. Sasuke had not wanted to return to Konoha, he had still not succeeded in killing Itachi though he had succeeded in ridding the world of Orochimaru. He would have rid the world of Naruto also, but something in his heart had made him stop.

_Sasuke._

_Sasuke-teme!_

_Sasuke-kun!_

He could not kill his brother. He could not hurt family.

And Naruto was strong now. He would not hold him back. He had defeated him. In Sasuke's moment of hesitation, Naruto had taken the chance and disarmed him, paralyzed him, and talked to him.

_Sakura's dying._

Sasuke's expression had been murderous and he had managed to break Naruto's hold on him immediately.

"What?" he had hissed, grabbing Naruto roughly.

_Sakura's dying._

Naruto had looked at him with sad sad eyes.

"_Why?"_ he had shouted, furious, shaking his friend violently.

Naruto had only stared at him, his eyes conveying silent, painful, forbidden words.

Sasuke had felt something poke at his heart. He had realized with a sinking realization,

_She's dying_

_And it's your fault._

"Come home, Sasuke."

_I love you_

Sasuke had turn and fled out of sight so fast that when Naruto blinked, he was gone. Naruto was scared at first he was running away. But, later, he realized…

_Sasuke's headed home…_

And they had come home.

-

-

My home is with you, my love, but, the door to your heart gives me a goodbye kiss. Will you abandon me now and leave me homeless?

-

-

Sasuke pushed past the guards and would have speared them all through with his chidori if Naruto hadn't stopped them. Sasuke's glare was furious and his eyes were burning crimson, his sharigan spinning wildly. He pushed past the crowd rudely and was headed directly for the hospital when Naruto put a hand on his shoulder.

Sasuke whirled on him, his eyes like those of a madman, unable to stop burning. Naruto did not flinch back.

"She's not there."

Naruto felt himself being lifted off the ground. He stared down into furious crimson eyes.

"Where is she?" Sasuke ground out. Naruto's eyes widened at the emotion behind his words, his actions. Sasuke also stiffened in surprise, seeing the questioning in Naruto's. He calmed himself and let the boy down.

Naruto led Sasuke to her favorite place.

The blonde haired boy sighed in relief. He spotted Sakura-chan there, bending down to a patch of flowers, where she always was at this time of day.

Of course. It was the perfect place. To sit and bask under the sun.

She loved the sun.

Naruto swiveled his head and saw Hinata in the distance, keeping watch over her dear friend, though unable to stay near to her. Sakura would only let Naruto near her.

He heard Sasuke next to him inhale sharply. Then he heard Sasuke hit the ground. Naruto turned anxiously.

"Teme?"

Sasuke's head was bent to the ground, on his knees. The sight was almost hilarious. It was like he was begging.

The boy clenched his eyes tightly shut.

"Teme?" Naruto asked again, confused.

Sasuke jerked his head suddenly, still closing his eyes. He had seen her chakra with his sharigan. Her energy flow was a mess, the once neatly, woven strands now a limp bundle. Her chakra no longer pulsed with rhythm, it was uneven and weak. He could see them fading, the strands growing shorter.

When they finally shrink to nothing…

He shuddered at the thought. When he reopened his eyes, they were onyx, the color of cold black night, so different from the warm, bright sun Sakura loved.

He slowly stood up and Naruto saw his eyes. Naruto felt his heart pull unpleasantly a little when he saw the emotions barely contained in his friend's eyes. They were fastened to the small girl in the distance.

He could tell that Sasuke loved her.

"Her chakra, her body, her mind…they're all deteriorating," Sasuke said in a soft voice.

Naruto nodded.

Sasuke's eyes never left Sakura.

Naruto went ahead and after a moment of silence, Sasuke followed.

His steps were heavy, slow. Like he was running in a nightmare, unable to raise his knees high and his eyes were trained on the distance.

But unlike a nightmare, he was getting closer and closer and he could see more of Sakura, see more of her sickness. Even though her back was turned to them, he could see the slump of her shoulders, like she couldn't bear an imaginary burden, and her arms were frighteningly thin and pale.

Her height, still short, it was like she had not grown at all.

When she turned around, his mind almost exploded with what he was seeing and he was confused greatly.

When she had first turned around, she had seen Naruto. Sasuke saw that her eyes were bright, happy, radiant. She was holding flowers in her hands. When she had caught sight of Naruto, she had shrieked in pure joy, her eyes widening and shining, her lips curving up in a beautiful smile. Even though there were bags under her eyes, her expression was blissful.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke's heart did a twist and flip. Her voice, still sweet and musical, loving. Why did she not call his name like that, he wondered.

She had missed Naruto so much and made to run to him. Then, she caught sight of _him._

Before she had turned around, she had felt different, like in some way, before, she was missing something and now she was complete. It confused her greatly.

Now that she had turned and seen, something in the back of her mind whispered, felt, cried.

_I love you_

Something in her chest pounded violently against her swollen heart.

She immediately shied away from the boys, the flowers dropping from her hold, and she backed away suddenly, tripping over her own, long dress.

She shut her eyes, expecting to feel hard ground but instead, she felt something very hard but warm engulf her.

She looked up into dark black eyes and felt like somehow, before she was cold and now she was warm. She stilled for a moment, just looking up at the beautiful strange boy who made her feel different and then softly raised her hand, reaching for his face.

Sasuke stilled, watching her, her eyes confusing him. They were filled with wonder, question, and confusion. But he could not find love.

He remained staring down at her, holding her gently, his grip unconsciously tightening as he felt how light she was, how fragile she was. He did not speak for fear her eyes would leave him, that she would turn away and hate him for leaving her. He felt her soft hands touch his face and he did not flinch away, even though her touch was cold.

Sakura sighed softly and pressed all her hand to his cheek, reveling in his warmth. Her confused expression turned blissful and tranquil, her eyes slowly warming to him.

"Beautiful," she says softly.

Sasuke's lips tilt up at the slightest angle.

"What's your name, mister?" she asked expectantly.

Sasuke's smile dropped and his eyes widened. Against his will, his head swiveled to Naruto, asking for an explanation. Naruto stared at Sasuke sadly.

"She lost her memories…her mind, it's fading," he said softly, sadly.

_Plink plink dink_

He feels his heart shattering.

He slowly turns to look up at the beautiful girl smiling up at him. He swallows slowly as her expression turns confused, her smile disappearing.

"You do not…remember me?" he asked.

She stares up at him for her moment, her eyes verdant, bright. They seem to dull for just a fleeting moment until she grins again.

"My name is Sakura!"

She twists around slightly and he tightens his hold on her until he realizes she's trying to point to Naruto. He shifts her slightly in his arms to let her.

"That's Naruto-kun! He's my best friend! Who are you?" she asked excitedly.

Sasuke keeps looking at her. "You do not remember me," he says flatly. His expression turns frigid, his gaze hard and cold. He is crushed. She only stares up at him, smiling, waiting.

He sets her down suddenly, his hands lingering for only just a short sweet moment to make sure she is steady, and starts to walk away.

She sees him turn his back to her and something hits her mind with the force of a bowling ball.

_Sasuke-kun!_

He whirled around, surprised. He looked at Naruto to make sure he isn't dreaming and sees that Naruto is wearing the same expression; shock.

He strides quickly toward her and takes her arm, gently.

"Sakura?" he asks.

She looks up at him, surprised. "Yes?" she says softly.

He looks at her confusedly. "You said my name," he says slowly. "You said my name," he repeats, his grip on her arm tightening.

She does not feel it, staring up at him confusedly. She had not realized she had called his name out loud.

"I don't know your name," she said, confused.

Naruto looks alarmed and quickly comes over to them, putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke realized how tightly he was gripping her and immediately let go. She stumbled back uncertainly and the two stepped forward as one, concerned.

She steadied herself and them flashed them a bright smile and then bent down to pick up the fallen everlasting flowers.

She held one out to Sasuke.

"Please, will you be my friend?" she asks innocently.

He stares at her and he can't deny, his heart is breaking. And like Naruto, he wants to leave before she can break it completely.

But he knows he can never leave again if she calls him back.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls something out. He unwraps the shiny, bright wrapper and reveals to her something small and dark. He takes her small, cold hand and drops it into hers.

She looks at it and discovers it's a piece of chocolate. Her eyes widen and she licks her lips unconsciously, smelling the sweet scent.

She looks up at Sasuke.

"I got it at a market where I was traveling," he said. He motions for her to try it.

Naruto watches in amazed silence. The pink-haired girl slowly lifts the piece of chocolate to her mouth and bites off a small piece. Her eyes slowly slip shut as she enjoys the bittersweet scent of the dark chocolate. It tastes good. It has been so long since she has wanted to eat more.

She feels that the chocolate is much like the boy who gave it to her. Dark, but sweet in the inside with a touch of bitterness. But like chocolate, he can be melted by warmth.

When she is finished, she opens her eyes and it is only Naruto standing there, the everlasting flower still in her hand.

And that feeling that something was missing returned, crushing her and she bowed over, feeling cold for some reason. She ignored Naruto's anxious words and fluttering hands and concentrated instead on the hum of long lost memories.

_Sasuke-kun_

She focuses on the image of raven hair and crimson eyes and feels her mind drift slowly into black.

-

-

-

The sun never leaves. It's constant, there, everyday. Even when it rains, when clouds block it from sight, I know it's there, watching, waiting, loving me.

-

-

-

"Why did you leave, teme?" Naruto asked, frustrated.

Sasuke grunted, not answering.

Naruto, desperate, grabs on to his arms. "I brought you back here to save her, Sasuke-teme! I brought you back here so you could help her!" he screams, angry at Sasuke.

Sasuke pierced him with a deadly look. "She does not remember me. If she forgot me, it must be because she wanted to," he says coldly, unfeeling.

Numb.

Naruto stares at him in outrage. "YOU LEFT HER!"

Sasuke flinches then resumes his cold mask. He keeps on walking, shrugging Naruto's arm off him.

Naruto stands there, frozen in anger, frustration, desperation and grief. He cries tears unashamedly.

"You're a coward, you fucking bastard," he said, his voice shaking.

"You love her, yet you won't help her."

Sasuke stops but does not answer, his back still turned to Naruto.

"She needs you! She's going to _die,_" Naruto said, his voice breaking.

"You're just going to stand by and do nothing?"

Sasuke shuts his eyes. "Dobe," he murmurs. He feels his heart cannot take anymore. He does not want to get hurt.

Naruto does not hear him. "This is all your fault! You made her like this! FIX HER!" Naruto rages, furious beyond belief.

_It's all your fault_

Sasuke is silent for a while and then resumes walking, his pace slow and steady. He throws a glance behind his back. "I'm leaving tonight," he announces.

Naruto feels his hands shaking, wanting to strangle him. He shakes violently from rage, wanting, hoping, waiting. And then, suddenly, he gives up. His strength leaves him and his hope abandons him. He throws an arm over his eyes and takes a deep breath.

He is so tired.

"Whatever, man. I tried and I'm tired of doing this shit. You're still a bastard who doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"So what if you get hurt? If that's what it takes to save Sakura-chan, I'd kill myself a hundred times over."

"You know how much you hurt Sakura-chan?" Naruto tries one more time.

Sasuke's footsteps falter and then resumes.

Naruto shakes his head. He watches his best friend walk away, his blue eyes pained.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan. I tried."

-

-

-

Love can be so painful, so perfect, so bittersweet. Please, if you will, fall in love with me. I will make your knees weak, your pain leave, your dreams sweet.

-

-

-

He walked slowly, every step bringing him closer to leaving, every step bringing him farther away, farther away.

_Sakura_

His hands clench into fists. He wanted so much for her to remember, for her to live, for her to love him. He closed his eyes, willing him to walk out of the gates of Konoha.

Suddenly, he heard a rustling and he activated his sharigan, twisting to the side, his eyes widening, recognizing the chakra.

"Mister, where are you going?" Sakura asked, struggling to climb out of the bushes. Before she could trip over the stubborn roots, Sasuke was there, lifting her effortlessly out.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" he asked, concerned that her breathing was uneven and set her down gently.

She huffed and puffed for a while, her hands on her knees and he put his hand softly on her shoulder and bent down to look at her. When she glanced up into his eyes, she gasped.

Crimson eyes with 3 tadpoles.

_Sasuke-kun!_

_Don't leave!_

…_love you_

…_..love_

She gave a soft yelp and fell back but before she could hit the ground, he was there supporting her again. He looked at her, alarmed.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He wanted to slap himself in the head. Of course she was not okay. He quickly scooped her up.

He felt her small hands grasp onto his shirt and looked down at her as she tugged on it.

"Mister, please don't leave. Naruto-kun will leave again," she said pleadingly, looking up at him with soulful eyes.

His heart stuttered to a stop as he looked into her eyes, then it resumed beating, painfully, heartbreakingly.

I cannot leave when you call me back.

She tugged on his shirt again. "Please don't leave," she pleaded softly.

_Don't leave!_

_I…love…_

He shut his eyes, refusing to give in, turning his head away. His eyes shot open when he felt her cold hand cup his cheek for the second time that day. He turned back to look down at her.

She stared intently up at his crimson eyes.

"Mister…you're eyes weren't like that before," she said, confused.

He understood immediately and shut his eyes, then reopening them without the sharigan. She gasped in surprise. She poked curiously around his face, feeling and touching, her caresses soothing but chilling. He closed his eyes, letting himself go, reveling in her touch.

"Who are you?" she whispered and his eyes opened, staring intently into her jade ones.

She found that she could not breathe, even though, she felt complete. They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity but she did not mind. She only wanted to keep looking at those dark eyes and loose herself in sweet dreams. Slowly, against her will, her eyes started to drip shut. She was exhausted from making the trip to the gates of Konoha.

Somehow, she had not known why, she had wanted to come here.

She had remembered something, a feeling of loss, a painful sensation, something she was not used to. And she had been lured here by it.

And had come across this beautiful boy.

Sasuke noticed her becoming more tired and her eyelids slowly dripping shut. He quickly started for the hospital, making sure to keep his pace even and smooth, trying not to jostle her.

She shivered a bit with the breeze that blew by and her hair whipped gently around her. Her complexion was too pale, even in the dark he could tell. Her hands, too cold, meaning her body was trying to reserve heat. The bags under her eyes, signifying she did not rest well, and the thinness. He blanched. Naruto had said she did not like to eat. She was too thin. In the dim light, Sasuke could tell how fast death was approaching.

Naruto had said a few months.

Her hands were resting lightly on his chest, warming them. She smiled.

This boy, so much like her sun.

_Is he the one?_

She shook herself more awake and alert and surprised him by wrapping her arms around his neck and clinging tightly to him.

"Please, mister, promise me you won't leave?"

Sasuke looked down at her with a pained expression. Naruto was right. She needed him desperately.

He said nothing but changed his course.

-

-

-

Your warmth melts my cold heart slowly and I feel hope for once in my life. You, my dear, are my light, my lovely guide. Stay with my all day, all night.

-

-

-

By the time he had reached the Uchiha mansion, Sakura was still clinging to consciousness, refusing to sleep. Sasuke had told her to sleep but she had been unwilling, wanting to watch this boy who warmed her.

Inside, he set her gently down on the couch. When he made to pull away, she clung on to him. Surprised, he looked down at her questioningly. She was staring at his eyes again.

"Mister, can you change your eyes again please?"

He stared for a moment then complied. This time, without closing his eyes, they slowly bled crimson and the three black tadpoles whirled around until they stopped and his orbs rested lightly on her tired face.

He watched as several emotions passed through her face, each one fleeting, each one prominent, each one confusing him more. He waited.

His eyes widened as he saw her mouth move.

"Sasuke-kun."

No sound came out but he understood.

He grew alarmed when her eyes started to slip shut and he caught her as she slumped against him, finally falling asleep. After a moment of shock, he gently picked her up and carried her to his room, setting her softly down on the bed.

Tenderly, he pried her fingers loose from his shirt and set them down gently by her sides. She did not stir, lying limp and still.

Slowly he took off her sandals and slipped her under the covers, tucking her in tightly, trying to keep her warm.

When he was finished, he turned to pull up a chair but the chair skidded sharply against the floor, making a huge screeching noise when he accidently put too much force into it, hearing Sakura say his name.

He whirled around, seeing that she was still asleep. He bent down next to her and hesitantly put his hand on her forehead, tenderly smoothing out the frown lines in her sleep.

"You said my name," he said, quietly.

She shifted slightly, moving uncomfortably, and then slowly opening her eyes.

Sasuke bit back a curse.

Sakura stared then her eyes widened. Her hands shot out quickly and grabbed the neck of his shirt, drawing him closer. Her eyes were wild and he went closer to her, trying to calm her.

"Don't leave me, Sasuke-kun," she said breathlessly.

His mouth opened, and he couldn't believe. "You…remember me?"

Sasuke watched as her expression turned sad for the first time he had seen her today. She looked away.

"I…I'm sorry, I only remember your name."

Sasuke stares down at her, his hopeful expression gone, in its place, a pained mask. She glances up and is shocked to see it and he quickly resumes a blank look.

She swallows and then tries again. "Please, stay. Maybe…I can remember…Sasuke-kun."

Her words, her voice, her touch. They bring painful memories back. He does not know if he wants to stay.

If he stayed and she did not remember, he would be heartbroken. But she seemed to listen to him. Naruto had told him that Hinata had told him his piece of chocolate was the first thing she had eaten in 4 days. Maybe…maybe he could save her.

Even if it meant he could get his heart broken.

_I love you_

_Do you…love me?_

He gently freed himself from her grasp and watched her expression turn panicked. He smiled a little, seeing how much she wanted him and it warmed his heart fractionally.

"Go to sleep, Sakura, and I promise to be here when you wake up," he said with uncharacteristic gentleness.

She watched him for a moment more then smiled tiredly. Slowly, she sank back into the covers and her eyes closed in no time.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," she whispered.

He heard and felt his heart stutter, beat, and crack.

He bent down and softly skimmed his lips over her smooth forehead, tucking her in once more.

_I will try my best to save you, Sakura._

_Because you tried your best to save me._

-

-

-

I don't know if you'll remember again, but I hope that you'll do. Believe in me, I tell the truth, when I say I love you.


	2. Sasuke Tree

Our love, so divine; it feels so right. So why do you cry when I leave? Always remember, someday, someday, I will come back for you, my love, my life.

-

-

-

**My sun, My everlasting**

-

-

-

He watched her sleep and noticed she was still trembling. He frowned and left the room only to come back a few minutes later, holding another blanket in his arms. He laid it gently over the small girl's sleeping form.

His hands lingered for a while on her shoulders when he tucked her in and his lips curved into an unwilling smile as she curled into his warmth.

He took back his seat by the bed and stayed there watching her.

Her breaths were small and uneven and his heart hitched every time her breath did. He reaches to tuck a strand of hair back in place but she shifts uncomfortably before he touches her so he retreats, not wanting to disturb her sleep. He smiles with uncharacteristic tenderness as he watches her face become more and more peaceful.

After a while, his eyes start to drift shut, his mind becoming tired. A small noise distracts them and he opens his eyes with a start, realizing that Sakura is missing. He stands up suddenly and looks wildly around. The blankets are in a heap on the bed, the occupant gone.

He quickly leaves the room and sprints downstairs, activating his sharigan and seeing the small form of Sakura wander around the house. Sighing in concealed relief, he quickly makes his way over to her, unintentionally silent, his ninja training slipping in.

He takes her arm gently.

She whirls, not comprehending what is happening and gives a small cry of surprise. His eyes widen and he immediately lets her go and she quickly shifts away, watching him warily.

In the dark with his sharigan, he can see her heart beating quickly, the pump not as strong as he would have liked it to be. He frowned subtly. He watched as she regarded him carefully. He calls to her.

"Sakura?"

She moves back in surprise, not understanding how this man knows her name.

"How…how do you know my name?" she whispers.

His face darkens and his heart plummets. She's already forgetting. Again.

As she moves, the moonlight behind her spills in and rests its soft glow on the boy's face.

_Beautiful face, crimson eyes, tadpoles_

Something hits her like a comet striking toward earth and her knees give out, her body collapsing weakly until Sasuke catches her, his hands gentle but strong, supporting her.

She stares up at him and looks into his crimson eyes again.

A name. Familiar. You're face; beautiful.

_I love you_

"Sasuke-kun?"

His eyes narrow in confusion but they soften as he feels her thin arms come around his neck and cling on weakly. He frowns again when he feels how cold her touch is.

"I…I woke up and I didn't recognize…I got scared. I'm sorry…" she said, whispering, burrowing her face in his neck.

She had woken up in a daze, seeing unfamiliar corners, imagining the dark closing in. For some reason, she had missed his warmth, not seeing him, only seeing the room, so different. It was too dark.

Her breath was coming harshly and unevenly and she was surprised to realize that she was frightened by the unfamiliar place.

His hand comes up to cradle her head gently and he soothes her, feeling her start to tremble. His hand rubs gently at her fragile skull, feeling soft spots and tenderly massages them.

Unused to the touch, Sakura found herself melting. She had never let anyone near her, only Naruto and he had refrained from touching her when she had shown uncomfortable. Against her own will, she finds herself lost in his warm touch and she starts to relax against him, her body going slack.

When he felt that she was calm and breathing well enough so that she would not choke, he carried her back to his room.

He set her down lightly on the bed, pushing the covers aside first. Then, with excruciating care, he made sure that every part of her was tucked in, save her face. Her touch was too cold to be normal. However, she stopped him.

He heard her swallow nervously before opening her mouth to speak.

"Sasuke-kun…" she said softly and bent her head down.

He waited patiently for her to speak, watching her carefully with his crimson eyes. When she didn't continue, he reached out and took her chin, turning her face up to look at him. His eyes bore down on hers and she couldn't look away.

She stared at him with wide eyes. His eyes were drawing her in and she felt like she was falling.

She swallowed again.

"Can…can you sleep here with me?" she asked, her eyes innocently pleading.

Sasuke could sense fear in her eyes and he concluded that she did not the unfamiliar features of his room. Of course she would be frightened. He nodded quietly and opened the covers to let himself in.

Sakura felt first a cold breeze when the cover left her but she was immediately surrounded by warmth when Sasuke lied down. She watched in silence as he pulled the covers around them. Then he lied back down on his side, his back facing her.

He did not want to frighten her or crowd her.

His lips lifted up in a handsome smile when he felt her shift up against his back, searching for his warmth. Shyly, she hid her face between his shoulder blades and her hands came up to clutch lightly at the back of his shirt.

She smiled softly. Even at night, the sun had found a way to shine on her and warm her.

_The sun is beautiful._

A few moments later, Sasuke felt her breathing even out, this time, an even more even rhythm than before that lulled him into sleep as well.

-

-

-

Of flowers and petals, tulips and roses, I want your smile the most. When I'm sinking in my ocean of pain, you can help me float.

-

-

-

Sakura wakes up slowly, feeling for some reason, much lighter than she used to be. It was as if a great burden was taken off her shoulders. She kept her eyes closed, enjoying the warmth radiating around her.

Suddenly, she realized something was wrong.

The hospital was never this warm.

She tried to move but found that she could not. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted by the sight of Sasuke's sleeping face.

This time, even with his eyes closed, she can tell it is him. No one else radiated this much warmth to her. She stills, content to watch him sleep, smiling softly, noting how pretty he looked.

As she shifts a bit, she feels his arms tightening around her, pulling her closer into his sleepy hold.

His eyelashes are long, artistic, and elegant. She envied the dark lashes and pulled her hand free to stroke at his face.

For some reason, she could imagine exactly what he would look like when he frowned. She pulls her hand away, not wanting to wake him. The harder she stares, the more confused she becomes.

She's feeling, falling, loving, breaking and again, she feels a real spark of remembrance, familiarity, and words cannot describe how lost she feels.

_I love you_

She feels she cannot breathe, like something is stubbornly lodged in her throat and she fights against the sudden wave of nausea.

It's like she wants to shout out but cannot, like she wants to break but the feeling is too strong. Not understanding why she's suddenly feeling so much uncomfortable feelings, bordering on the edge of pain, she starts to shift away from him but his unconscious hold on her tightens, holding her prison there.

She looks at his sleeping face, tranquil and beautiful, so familiar she wants to cry. And to her amazement, she feels warm wetness on her cheek, dripping down and she starts trembling in his tight hold.

Why am I crying?

This boy, so unique. He brought out confusing feelings from her without even trying.

His brow puckers slightly, sensing her distress even in sleep and his lips pull down cutely. Ella, seeing his face change, immediately curious, starts to smooth his brows, wanting him to go back to his peaceful expression.

She suddenly remembered the previous night, his face twisted with pain after finding out that she could not 'remember'. She had been shocked, confused as to why he was so sad. Her own heart had beat as painfully as his expression until he resumed a blank look.

She decided then that she disliked him like that even more than when he had looked sad. It made her feel guilty that he was hiding inside of himself and it was because of her.

She stroked his face gently. Before this boy had come, she had known that she was waiting for something, someone. She hadn't thought that she had actually forgotten something. Was it possible that she had known this boy before?

No, she thought. If I knew him, I would never forget him, she chanted vehemently to herself.

But Naruto knew who he was. He had told her that Sasuke-kun was his best friend. She wonders why she has never met him until now.

Naruto had said that Sasuke-kun had left for a while and finally he had come back.

Sakura shook her head, clearing her thoughts and trying to wriggle out of Sasuke's hold.

She hadn't realized it but this was the most she had slept at a time for a long time. The sun was already up and she was eager to get to the field and meet Naruto and then pick some flowers for this boy.

She frowned, remembering how he had not accepted her everlasting flower, instead giving her chocolate and then leaving. She stared at him, pondering why he had left in the first place.

She suddenly remembered seeing Sasuke's back profile when he was leaving Konoha. He had walked with slow steps allowing her to catch up with her uneven, weak pace. His head was bent down, seemingly in deep thought.

Abruptly, her memory shifted to a different scene, the exact same place but a younger boy.

The same straight back and raven hair.

She reached out mindlessly to the young boy, wanting to call to him, for him to come back but he suddenly disappears. The wind rustles up leaves in his missing presence.

She cries out in shocked surprise until she feels something whisper over her shoulders, her back, his heat radiating from his body.

A soft, forgotten goodbye.

_Thank you, Sakura._

What she saw next was only black. The light had disappeared. She struggled to hold on to the soft whisper and the same deep voice but it faded, even as she held on with all her heart.

She was not strong enough.

The force of her mind snapping back, it hurt her. Her head exploded in pain. Her mouth opened to scream, her lips parted in an O, but no sound came out. She twisted sharply, her body spasmed uncontrollably. Her other hand jerked out from beneath Sasuke's hold and she thrust them violently to her temples, trying to block the pain.

Sasuke woke up with a start, his hold on her tightening until he realized she was twisting and struggling. He loosened his hold and saw that clearly she was in pain, her hands clamped tightly to her ears, her head shaking. Her eyes were clenched tightly shut.

Alarmed, he tried to pry her hands away from her face, restraining his own strength, frightened of hurting her. She jerked weakly in his hold, her breaths coming in sharp breaths.

"Sakura!"

Her eyes shot open, hearing his voice and immediately, they locked on his black eyes. She watched through her pain as his eyes bled red and slowly, she felt her body relaxing.

She was locked in his hold, unable to move, not feeling anything. Her body stopped moving and her hands grew lax in his larger ones. Amazingly, she felt her pain slip away as soon as she had seen him.

Now, with shocking ease, she could pull up the memory she had of him years ago.

As soon as Sasuke had felt her mind calm, he let go of his mental hold on her. As soon as he released her body from the effects of his sharigan, she spoke, her voice hoarse, tearful, heartbreaking.

"You left me."

His eyes widen in surprise at her soft accusation and he feels his chest twinge unpleasantly. Her eyes are clear and hard, they reminded him of the old, spirited Sakura.

_I'm sorry._

He swallows, his palms sweating slightly. "You remember?" his voice cracking, his heart beating too fast. His face was twisted in pain.

Slowly, he sees her eyes start to cloud over and the insistent, questioning expression gone. In its place was a picture of innocent confusion and apology with something hidden underneath.

"No, I…I meant that you were going to leave," she said, turning away. She did not understand why she was lying to him. She only knew that she did not like to see his sad face and whenever she seemed to mention their past, his expression turned hopefully painful.

Sasuke quickly smoothed his expression before she looked up, hiding his thoughts from her.

"I see," he said coldly.

She sensed the hard edge to her voice and she feels the uncomfortable lump in her throat grow larger.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun," she said so quietly he almost missed it.

His eyes soften and he hesitantly, gently tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. She looks up at the boy hovering over her and smiles hesitantly in return. Sasuke gets up gracefully from the bed and offers his hand to her kindly.

She shyly lifts her hand into his larger one, her hand disappearing in his. Her eyes search for his, and his crimson eyes burn her, and whether she likes it or not, she does not know. But her hand is warm, warmer than it has ever been and she knows then and there.

_You are the one_

_Sasuke-kun_

-

-

-

Thank you for your love, your support, your laugh, your kind words. I'll never forget them, the things you've done, and our hearts think softly, "We are one."

-

-

-

He took her to the tree.

A Sakura tree, he told her.

"Just like my name!" she had said delightedly, her hand pulling out of his, walking excitedly toward the majestic, beautiful tree. His smile was hidden from her view as he watched her unconsciously dance with grace around the trunk.

Even dying, she was still graceful. Even dying, she was still beautiful.

It had taken a long walk to get here but Sakura had insisted on seeing what he wanted to show her. She was quite exhausted by now but seeing the tree, her energy was renewed. Even walking tired her.

Her long pink hair swished gently against her back and they caressed her bare shoulders and arms.

Arms that were too thin.

He had tried to get her to eat breakfast but she did not want to. When he had insisted, her expression grew confused and frightened. He finally backed off, instead fixing himself something to eat. She watched him eat in curious silence and when he held up a tomato slice for her she cringed away.

"Icky."

Naruto said she didn't eat a lot. She used to love to eat, he remembered.

Her small hand reached up, she, standing on her toes, reaching for a cherry blossom just out of her reach. As he strode closer, he saw her brows come close together, her eyes narrowed in concentration.

She was about to try to jump for it until a large hand came into her view and covered her view of the cherry blossom, plucking it smoothly from the branch. The sun was blocked out but she was still warm. She could feel the heat radiating off him.

She turned around, almost bumping straight into his chest but he stepped back slightly. However, his eyes held hers prisoner and she could not tear them away. They were onyx now and something was tugging at her mind.

Black.

Three tadpoles.

_You left me._

He hands her the cherry blossom, his eyes never leaving hers and she takes it, her hand coming up blindly. His hand guides hers and he keeps hold of it for a moment. Then he lets go, and she shifts her eyes to the cherry blossom flower, petals still intact.

She smiles down at the pretty thing and then looks back up at him.

"Was I named after this tree, Sasuke-kun?"

He looked at her for a moment and then back at the tree.

The blossoms, so much like her. Sweet, beautiful.

Fragile.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

She frowned a bit at this, wanting to remember. After a moment he added, "You're very much like it, though."

She huffed a little. "If I was like the tree, I'd be taller," she said childishly, her lip curving unknowingly into a cute pout. His lips quirk up. She turns to gaze longingly at the tree and then turns back to him.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He watches her, interested in what she wanted to say.

"You should have a tree too!" she says excitedly, her smile becoming wider. He wondered if it ever hurt her face to smile so wide.

He nodded slowly. She turned slightly away from him, trying to get a view of the sun. She put her finger on her chin, tapping softly.

"Hmm…Sasuke-kun is very much like the sun."

Sasuke raised his brow at this comment. Suddenly, she lit up. Quickly, she snatched his hand and started tugging him along.

"Let's go, Sasuke-kun!" she cried happily.

And so they went back to Sasuke's house, her tugging him, her energy seemingly limitless though Sasuke noticed she was breathing uneasily. However, she seemed intent on going back and went along with her, wanting to please her.

Wanting to spend all the time he could with her.

They finally reached his house and Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. Sakura was not showing major signs of exhaustion and burn out.

He wondered why she wanted to come here.

"Sasuke-kun, do you have a light bulb?" she asked when they entered the building.

His eyes narrowed confusedly at her question but he nodded nonetheless. He disappeared only to return only a few moment later, holding a small bulb in his hand.

He handed it her, his palm open, hand outstretched.

_Take my hand_

Her eyes lit up at the sight of the small light bulb and she hummed excitedly. She took it gently, not wanting to break the fragile glass. Then she turned to exit but he caught her arm quickly.

Sasuke gently took her hand that was not holding the light bulb.

"Don't you want to rest first, Sakura?" he said, concealing his worry for her state of health.

She deliberated for a moment, realizing that she was tired but not wanting to delay planting the tree. It needed the sun to grow and it would get all the sunshine she could get it.

"I'm okay, Sasuke-kun, let's go!" Then she stepped out the door.

Sasuke sighed, looking at her disappearing back. He was sorely tempted just to teleport her there but Naruto had told him that Sakura did not understand anything about being shinobi.

He followed her slowly out the door, keeping her in sight. Her pace was slow and uneven, making it easy for him to catch up.

When he reached her side, she took his wrist impatiently and tried to drag him along faster.

"Sakura, where are we going?"

She looked up at him, smiling happily. "I want to see the Sakura tree again," she said.

He smiled unwillingly at her impatience and hurry to get to the Sakura tree.

She trudged along determinedly, occasionally glancing at the sunny sky. She saw the pretty Sakura tree in her mind and grinned.

_I want two trees there, you and me._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Please, let me be. Without you, I'll be free.

-

-

-

Sasuke was very confused why they made the long trip back just for a light bulb. However, he didn't say anything as he watched her catch sight of the tree in the distance.

Her face lit up marginally and her tired pace became energetic once again. Her hand slipped from his and she ran over to the tree again, wobbling slightly. He followed at a slower pace.

When he finally reached her, he saw she was a little off to the edge of the Sakura tree, her head swiveling around, surveying the land.

After a while, Sasuke had finally understood what she wanted to do, although he thought it was a bit unusual. However, he did not have the heart to tell her that the light bulb would not grow.

They had dug a small hole together and Sakura had gently placed the bulb in the earth. Then she lovingly covered it with the soft dirt.

After she was satisfied with her work, she stood up but shook slightly at the quick movement. Immediately, Sasuke steadied her.

She smiled up at him.

"It's leaves will be sparks of light! That tree will be really bright when it grows, Sasuke-kun!" she said excitedly, tugging on his arm.

"Just like you! You're so warm, Sasuke-kun!" she cried happily, throwing her arms around him, enveloping him in a deep hug.

_Just like my sun_

He held her, supporting her and staring down at the ground.

"It will be sooo pretty when it grows up!" she said, this time softer, her energy fading. She mumbled into his shirt and his chest twinged.

"Like you are, Sasuke-kun."

He held her for a moment more, wanting to keep her there forever.

Even though he knew that the bulb would not grow, he was touched. Her imagination, still the same as before. Her unconscious love, still warming him.

But she slipped away and turned to look at the worked earth. She smiled tiredly. She took his hand, holding it with two of her smaller ones and turned to head home.

She was halted abruptly to a stop when he would not budge. She looked back at him confused and then screamed in surprise when she felt herself flying through the air.

She quickly closed her mouth though, seeing she was now on Sasuke's back. Immediately, she clutched his neck tightly, afraid of falling.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, I'm scared of heights!" she said shakily. Sasuke-kun was a tall boy.

He grunted and started walking.

"I won't drop you," he said simply.

His simple words calmed her and she nodded, letting her head fall on his shoulder, his soft hair grazing her cheek tenderly. She was relieved; after all, she wasn't sure she could make the walk back.

Her long pink strands swung gently in the air with the breeze and tickled Sasuke. They obscured his view and irritated his nose but he did not find it annoying. As he felt her hold tighter on to him, his eyes warm.

"If you fall, I'll catch you."

And for some reason, her heart beat unsteadily, something chipping at her chest. His words hurt her but at the same time calm her. A moment of peace, happiness, quiet within her mind, though, and she smiles softly. She feels a surge of feeling course through her body, shocking her but making her feel…_right._

She lets herself drift to sleep on his back, holding him, trusting him.

Loving him.

_Thank you, Sasuke-kun_

And the tiny bulb beneath the earth gives a soft spark, its center glowing lightly. It slowly fades as the two figures move farther and farther away.

-

-

-

Catch me when I fall, please. Kiss me if you love me.


	3. Catch the Falling Leaves

Why do we cry? Tears do nothing to cease the pain, bring back nothing that was lost.

-

-

**My Sun, My Everlasting**

**-**

**-**

Sakura?

Sakura?

_Sakura._

_-_

_-_

_Where are you?_

-

-

Your hand lets go and for a moment I feel like I can fly. Then I realize, I'm falling and there's no one to catch me.

-

-

I thought you promised me. You promised me forever. Forever and ever.

And ever.

And ever.

And ev-

Hn.

_You're annoying._

YOU SAID YOU-

Hn.

_I know._

BUT THEN WHY-

Hn.

_I have to._

YOU DON'T-

Hn.

_You wouldn't understand_

BUT- _I love you…._

Hn.

_Sorry._

There's nothing you can say…nothing. Just stay, please.

_Thank you, Sakura_

Why is it that you won't say goodbye? Could it be that you don't want to go, too?

A moment of black and then he's gone.

But…

[Sasuke] I don't want to let you go.

[Sakura] I don't want to let you go.

-

A forgotten goodbye.

-

Will I ever see you again?

-

-

_Who are you?_

-

-

_Red eyes…_

You're beautiful.

_Black hair_

So beautiful.

_I love…_

You.

-

-

She sat quietly on the swing sets, her legs kicking gently. As the sun dropped lower, her legs grew limp and she swung idly in the air. She watched as the sun set, dipping below the horizon. The pink haired girl leaned tiredly on the swing set and turned her face to the fading glow.

She usually watched the sunset from the meadows but something had led her here.

Sasuke had tried to get her to eat dinner before she went out but she had refused. He had seemed very frustrated and his eyes had turned very dark. It didn't scare her, but she wanted to leave.

She didn't like upsetting him. His eyes looked very sad. But she didn't like leaving him either. He was the only one who could make her feel good; without him there, it was like something important was missing.

He went out looking for someone and told her to stay put. She tried. She really did try to stay, but he stayed out too late. He had left her in the first place anyways.

She was going to miss the sunset.

She wandered out but instead of going for the meadows, she came here.

In her mind, she had heard whispers of laughter and sounds of playful cheer. She could see little children playing in the sandbox.

Spiky golden hair. But somehow, she knew it was very soft.

And there was black hair too. It contrasted very much with the paleness of the boy, but his cheeks were a healthy blush of red.

Somehow, their laughter sounded familiar.

She smiled gently as a soft breeze blew pink strands of hair around her, caressing her pale cheeks. This time of day was so lovely. She had always wandered out to watch the sun set for as long as she could remember.

The disappearing of the sun and appearance of the moon amazed her. Sometimes, she felt flares of sudden panic. She feared that the sun would never rise again.

If that were the case, she'd want to see the sun one last time before it disappeared forever. But the leaving of the sun was truly beautiful, as amazing as the sun itself.

The beautiful colors in the distance…

This feeling was so nostalgic, peaceful yet restless. Sometimes, she felt like something was missing.

A sudden, stronger gust of wind whipped her hair wildly about her and she felt the sudden chill. She debated on leaving and seeking warmer shelter but the wind had knocked down loose leaves. She watched, mesmerized, her head tilted up as the leaves floated gently down.

The picture of swirling and twirling leaves flying down in gentle gusts painted a lonesome thought into her mind.

She could feel something pricking at her mind. Why was it not possible for her to recall her parents? Why could she see faces but not remember names?

Why did this picture look so familiar?

She reached for a falling leaf. Her slim fingers could almost grasp the crisp leaf but another gust of wind blew it out of her grasp. Her mouth opened in a dismayed gasp. Her fingers remained outstretched, reaching.

Like her heart.

It was telling her…something was wrong. But she couldn't understand what, why. She slowly retracted her hand and it lay limply in her lap.

It was like no one was there in the world but her.

And she realized to her horror, she was so lonely.

-

-

I like to catch falling leaves in autumn. They're hard to catch, always twirling, twisting, flying with the wind.

Their descent is so light. Sometimes when they turn the right way, they're invisible.

Like fallen angels.

-

-

He sighed in relief when he spotted her, the only person there in the playground. Sasuke had turned his back for one moment to discuss things with the Hokage and she had disappeared. He had not worried much at first, she didn't often like to leave his side, and when she did, it was only because she wanted to see the sun. But when he couldn't find her…

He could feel himself choking; the feeling of never finding something that was infinitely precious to him. He found it hard to breathe when she was not in his sight.

He sighed.

But he had upset her today. He could tell when he saw her eyes.

His sharigan activated earlier that day, he could see all her almost non existent chakra strings and he could tell that they had grown shorter. He had nearly lost his mind and tried unsuccessfully to get her to eat some rice.

She had looked at the food with distaste and shook her head.

"I want to see our trees," she said pleadingly.

And he felt a flare of anger. She loved the trees dearly and they always visited daily, however, each trip tired her greatly. What angered him even more was that she could hold so much love for a plant. The two plants were receiving more attention from her than him.

"Sakura, if you don't eat, I'm not going to take you to see them," he had rebuked her.

Her expression was confused and she continued staring at him, her wide eyes upset.

Frustrated with her, he had let out an angry breath and put his hand over his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun…Are you mad at me?" she asked.

He remained still, not answering and then dropped his hand and looked at her. He came closer to her until he was staring down at her pink head and she had to tilt her head sharply up to look at him. He forced himself to smile and brushed her hair behind her shoulders gently.

"No, I'm not."

She didn't seem to believe him though. His hands rested on her frail frame and then he abruptly walked away.

"Stay here, Sakura, and wait for me to come back. I need to go see someone right now."

He could feel her eyes on his back as he exited the mansion.

When he had returned, he had expected her to stay. She had always listened to him, but she was always with him also.

He had gone to the meadows looking for her, but she wasn't there. His heart had stopped beating when Naruto informed him that he didn't know of her whereabouts either.

His eyes rested on her small form.

"Sakura."

She did not hear him the first time. Her gaze was fixed onto the distance. He supposed it was the unconscious memories that drew her here.

He looked around the empty playground and his eyes softened as he remembered childhood memories.

His eyes settled on the playpen and as the sun dipped lower, he thought he saw a girl cartwheel in the soft sand. He heard a child's scream and his head whipped back to Sakura.

His breathing returned to normal when he realized he was having flashbacks of times he, Sakura, and Naruto had spent together here. Sakura was the first one who could cartwheel. He and Naruto had contributed that to the fact that girls were more flexible, therefore could do it better. However, Sakura had thrown a fit and pounded on them until they admitted she had beaten them at something. The Sakura back then had been so spirited and full of energy; even as a child, she was never still and always moving.

The sun's dying rays were dimming but they set a sort of glow around Sakura. They seemed to envelope her and Sasuke almost reached to grab her from what seemed to be an angel coming to take her away.

She seemed so far away.

The picture of the little girl sitting idly on the swing sets brought a lonely picture into Sasuke's mind. He couldn't tell who his heart was crying for.

She seemed so lost.

Since he had arrived, the happy, joyous glint in her eyes had faded into a duller shade and was replaced by confusion. Though, she always lit up when he came. It seemed that when he was not around, she was lost to her forgotten memories.

He didn't know whether he should feel sorry for himself. It was his own fault that he had left her. Yet, he couldn't help but feel a prick of frustration.

Why did she become like this in the first place? Was her love for him really that strong? And if it was so strong, why couldn't she remember who he was?

_How could you forget?_

He called to her again and this time, she heard him.

She craned her neck around to peer at him curiously.

Sasuke experienced an instant of panic when he saw there was no recognition whatsoever in her eyes. He was instantly reminded of that day.

"_Who are you?"_

However, as he held in his breath, he saw her eyes slowly brighten with realization and she quickly got off the swings and came over to him.

"Sasuke-kun," she greeted excitedly and she joyfully took his hand in her two smaller ones.

She seemed to forgotten completely what happened earlier.

He stilled completely, his eyes narrowing as he felt how ice cold her hands were. The wind rustled her long locks and they grazed her bare shoulders. When he did not return her greeting, she stared up at him confusedly. After a moment of silence, wordlessly, he pulled her closely into his warm body and held her there.

Sakura stumbled clumsily into his soft hold and her eyes widened in surprise as he put his arms around her, slowing rubbing warmth into her chilled body. She looked up questioningly but he was not looking at her.

Instead, Sasuke looked at the setting sun as he spoke to her.

"Don't run away like that again."

-

-

_Because, now I finally understand what it feels like to be left behind._

-

-

All those promises you made. Is your family so unimportant to you? How can you leave me behind?

Why do you go that way? Stay here.

There's no light at the end of the pathway. Can't you see? There's light here with me.

Don't you know that happiness is here? We're family.

Don't leave me.

_Don't you understand that I'll always come back?_

I want you here by my side.

_I need you here by my side._

Please, don't run away

_But I can't stay._

I love you.

………_.._

_It's just so hard to let go._

_Just don't forget, Sakura._

_Those promises I made. I promise. I'll keep them. Just don't forget._

_Just don't forget._

_Even though I never said so, just don't forget._

_Don't forget that-_

_I love you._

-

-

Take my hand. Does it feel familiar? Maybe right now, you won't understand, but later, one day, you'll see. It's because we're meant to be.


	4. Best Friends

Tears cried, blood spilled, hearts broken. Love hurts.

"It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all."

…the hell?

That is such bullcrap.

-

-

-

Emerging victorious from every glorious battle, but losing the thing most dear to me.

I am defeated.

Able to withstand broken arms and ribs, but not a broken heart.

So weak.

Blessed with the best of luck, surviving until the end of time.

Yet, I am cursed.

It hurts.

This life without _her._

-

-

-

My Sun, My Everlasting

-

-

Yamanaka Ino set off on a furious rampage, stomping angrily through Konoha. Her destination in mind: the Uchiha mansion.

Her purpose? To kick the sorry Uchiha's ass to kingdom come.

"THAT _ASSHOLE_! I'M GONNA STICK A STICK UP HIS FREAKING ASS AND A FIST DOWN HIS THROAT!" she screamed furiously, veins popping out from her forehead. Civilians scattered out of her way, not desiring to be capacitated. Her fists trembled, her muscles straining as she stalked toward the mansion.

She had returned from a long mission to find out that Uchiha Sasuke had returned. He had returned, unscathed, and he was staying, under no punishment. She clenched her fists murderously, thinking about her best friend. Where has all the justice gone in the world?

You _killed_ her, you bastard.

You took her away from all of us.

"HOW DARE YOU COME BACK!" she shouted, shaking her fists.

"AFTER ALL THAT YOU DID! DAMN UCHIHA!"

She halted, stopping to catch her breath and then stare at the haughty mansion in front of her. Ino struggled to hold on to her remaining anger but she felt herself suddenly becoming tired. Her head dropped into her hands and she sank down to the ground, her body shaking with dry sobs.

Forehead…

Ino knew Sasuke wasn't exactly the only person in the wrong. After Sakura had lost her memories, Ino had not come to visit her. It was too damn painful to watch Sakura wither away. Ino had backed away, cowardly, unwilling to help Sakura regain back her memories.

There was no way she could have anyway. Sasuke was the glue that held Sakura together. Without him, she was just a mismatched puzzle set that no one knew how to piece together. It wasn't like Ino could do anything.

She couldn't.

Because when it came down to them, _Sasuke-kun_ always came first.

_That just leaves me to second place._

_Sakura-chan…_

-

-

The door opened. Sasuke, hearing her rants, had opened the door.

"Yamanaka Ino," he said, recognizing her.

Her head came up and she regarded the handsome Uchiha with something akin to hatred. Her expression softened just the slightest when she saw that his features had not changed at all, remembering the younger Sasuke-kun who she and Sakura had fought over. Immediately, she brutally shoved back the feeling and stood up, walking briskly to the Uchiha.

As soon as her foot touched the steps to his door, she grinned maliciously.

When she reached Sasuke, she gauged his reaction carefully before she quickly wound her arms around his neck and smiled up at him.

This is for you, forehead.

She only had a second to enjoy the surprised look on the man's face before she brought her head up sharply and head butted him with all her might. She reveled in the moment as he twisted his head back sharply in pain, ignoring the throbbing in her own head.

Damn, his head is hard.

She presumed his pretty nose was now broken as she felt drops of blood flick onto her face. Acting quickly, she cocked her arm back and prepared to punch him.

This is all I can do for you, Sakura.

I'm sorry for not coming before.

She gasped sharply in pain as she was suddenly slammed to the side of the house, the sharp edges digging uncomfortably into her smooth skin, her arms constricted unbearably tight behind her. Fleetingly, she wondered if he was going to hurt her. She didn't know anything about him or how he had changed, and he _was_ the apprentice of the slimy snake. Inwardly, she sighed.

She knew she would have hell to pay for going against the Uchiha but she didn't care.

I wonder, Sakura…Would you have forgiven him?

Would you have forgiven me?

-

-

Best friends forever and ever. We share everything, our joy, our sadness, our love. We come in pairs, yeah. Joined at the hip.

So don't leave me behind, got it?

-

-

Sasuke had sat her down to eat the tomato. She stared first at him and then at the tomato. She blanched.

He sighed.

"Sakura-"

"DAMN UCHIHA!"

Sasuke's head whipped towards the door and he frowned slightly, sensing the chakra of someone coming. He motioned distractedly to Sakura to stay while he answered the door. He didn't notice the stillness of the girl and the peculiar expression that donned Sakura's face when she heard the loud voice.

Something was familiar about it.

The intensity and the bubbling fury behind it.

Sakura couldn't understand but the voice struck a chord in her like Sasuke's appearance had. Sasuke left the room and she shook her head. She was curious to see who the visitor was but Sasuke had told her to stay here. Of course, Sasuke had also told her to eat the tomato.

She stared at the repulsive, red thing again and sighed. She opted to greet the visitor over eating the tomato and so she slid off the chair and made her way to the front door.

The sun was streaming in through the open doorway and she smiled happily. She skipped gracefully out the doorway and was greeted by an unusual sight.

Sasuke turned to her and his eyes widened.

Sakura screamed.

Sasuke abruptly let go of Ino and made to go over to comfort Sakura but he felt himself being tugged back. He turned around to glare irritably at Ino. Distracted by Sakura, he did not see the fist coming.

_Fuck,_ he thought as he felt his broken nose break again.

Horribly confused as to why the woman insisted on attacking him, he reached out to restrain her again before she could hit him for the third time. She growled viciously and kicked at him, struggling to break free.

"STOP!"

Immediately, Ino stopped her struggles as she stared at Sakura who ran over to them. Sasuke also let her go but she did not attempt to attack him this time. Ino was overwhelmed by the appearance of her best friend.

Thin, bony arms, large forehead, frustratingly bright pink hair. She was still the same.

A simple, red ribbon was tied delicately in her long hair, letting the bangs fall softly across her forehead. Ino gasped.

"You…still kept it all this time?" she whispered.

Sakura did not hear her and she immediately reached for Sasuke. She saw the blood on his face and flinched away reflexively, not used to the sight of blood. Sasuke berated himself for scaring her like that.

"Sakura…"

He tried to wipe the blood away from his face with his hand but his nose just kept bleeding. He briefly sent an irritated glare at Ino, expressing his silent annoyance.

The blonde's eyes were still fixed on Sakura.

Sakura turned to look at Ino with her big green eyes. "P-please don't hurt Sasuke-kun. He didn't do anything wrong," she pleaded to Ino.

Ino waited a beat and then nodded slowly. She closed her eyes and slowly took a deep breath. When she opened them again, her blue eyes were blazing with determination.

"Forehead!" she bit out harshly.

Sakura flinched back, surprised by her tone and what the blonde had called her. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, watching the exchange carefully.

Ino advanced on her while Sakura stumbled back. "What's gotten into you? Have you gone nuts? Why'd you have to become like this for him? He's not worth it!"

Sasuke bristled. He gripped the blonde's arm tightly. "Stop, now."

Ino shook his hand off. "Forehead!"

Sakura stared wide-eyed at the frightening blonde woman and trembled slightly. Sasuke started to fear for her well-being and pulled Ino back again. "Stop, you'll scare her," he hissed.

"Like hell I will. Sakura's tougher than this," Ino snapped. She turned abruptly to him and slapped him in the face. "Don't touch me, you monster."

Sasuke, starting to become very angry, growled.

Sakura started when Ino hit Sasuke again. "D-don't hit him!" she said, upset.

Ino turned to her again and her eyes were bright and hard. "Forehead! It's me, Ino! Okay? Remember me."

In two quick steps, Ino had made it over to Sakura and she grabbed onto Sakura's arms, shaking her frail form roughly. "Wake up!"

Sakura shook violently in her hold from fear.

"Remember me!" Ino screamed, desperate. Sasuke bodily ripped Ino away from Sakura and shoved her away, sending Ino stumbling onto the ground.

"Get away from her," he said dangerously, his arms coming protectively around Sakura. He felt his fury surface as her form shook in his hold and she looked up at him, disregarding the blood on his face.

"S-S-Sasuke, w-who is that?" she asked in a trembling voice.

Ino righted herself and glared. Sakura was surprised to see tears in her blue eyes. Ino seemed to be embarrassed by her tears and she swiped angrily at her eyes and then resumed glaring at Sakura. She pointed to Sakura's hair.

"I gave you that ribbon."

"Because you hated your big forehead."

Something flickered in Sakura's eyes and she felt something tugging at the back of her mind.

Ino took off her head protector and thrust it in front of her, in view of Sakura's confused and frightened eyes. "You are a shinobi of Konoha."

Ino came closer, disregarding Sasuke's glare. She pulled down her shirt to reveal a light scar. "I got this on a mission we went on together. You healed me but you couldn't get rid of the scar."

She let go of her shirt. "You didn't cry when all of our other teammates died because you knew if you started you'd never stop." Sasuke looked surprised. Sakura only stared. A drop of blood from Sasuke's face dripped onto Sakura's pale cheek. He stared at the stain, unmoving.

She poked herself in the chest. "I'm your best friend as you are mine. We were rivals who fought over a stupid boy."

Ino pointed accusingly at Sasuke. "You loved him."

Sakura's eyes widened and Sasuke stilled.

Ino ground her teeth. "He left you."

Sasuke's hold tightened and he clenched his teeth. "I had too."

"Shut up!" she screamed at him. Sakura jumped. Sasuke kept her still, trying to stop his hands from strangling the other woman.

Ino took a shaky breath and continued, her voice softer.

"I loved him, too."

Ino lost her anger and she sank slowly to the ground. She started to cry. Sasuke only stared at the weeping girl. "We all loved you, Sasuke. But you…Sakura. You loved him most of all. You…"

Sasuke started in surprise when he felt Sakura's hands come up to grip his. Gently, she slipped out of his hold and came over to Ino, her trembling finally gone. Her green eyes were unreadable.

Ino looked up.

Sakura stared down into sad blue eyes and something in her mind shifted.

It's familiar.

These eyes.

Like the black tadpoles and sunny yellow hair and soft laughter.

Abruptly, her mind pulled up an image of a crying little girl, in her hair, a red ribbon. Herself, Sakura realized with a start. She could feel a hand on her shoulder and she watched as the little her looked up to see a smiling blonde pat her comfortingly. The other little girl smirked.

"_Ya look ugly when you cry, Forehead."_

The little girl sniffled and then gave her a watery smile.

"_Shaddup, Pig."_

-

-

-

Moments like these last a lifetime. Friendship like this lasts an eternity. Either way, I won't be forgetting anytime soon.

-

-

Sakura's mouth opened and the words spilled out of her with no thought.

"You look ugly when you cry."

Ino stared.

-

-

You became friends with me, regardless of who I am. I'll follow you to the ends of the earth, regardless of what you do.

Best friends.

Simple as that.

-

-

"_Pig."_

Blue and onyx eyes widened.


End file.
